


The dark mind

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Civil War, Civil war bucky, Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Dirty Talk, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex From Behind, Smut, male oral receive, pre ca:civil war, pre civil war, smutty one shot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: You find Bucky in his apartment, drowning in memories of HYDRA so you help him clean his mind.





	The dark mind

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, feedback is extremely appreciated! xx

“Bucky, guess who’s here!” your voice echoed as you dropped the backpack on the ground, entering the small apartment Bucky owned.

As you came to the small room which consisted of the kitchen, the living room and the bedroom altogether, a small shiver ran down your spine from how uncomfortable this place actually looked. How many times you offered Bucky to move in with you. He would at least have a bed instead of just a mattress but he’d always decline, saying it was dangerous for you to live with him under one roof. However, he never explained what he meant even though you asked him so many times.

You found the man you were looking for in a small bathroom, his broad form scrunched on the floor as he sat next to a damaged sink, between the broken pieces of it.

“Buck, what happened?” your worried voice filled the silence. He looked at you with a broken expression, his hair messy from how he ran his hands through it multiple times, his left sleeve ripped a little, the metal of his arm shining through the torn red fabric.

“I just-” he didn’t finish the sentence as his shining blue eyes slid over your face before he closed his eyes again, leaning his head against the cold tiled wall.

A small sigh escaped your lips as you slowly walked over to him, scrunching down and reaching to touch his flesh hand which he had on his knee. 

“Memories again?” you asked quietly like he was made of porcelain. A normal person would be probably scared if they were in your position. It wasn’t rare that Bucky made people uncomfortable or even scared. With his threatening gaze and massive beefy figure, he indeed was intimidating. However, you could see right through his tough visage and what you saw was just a broken man who needed someone to give him love.

Without a word, you gently threw your leg around his thigh, wiggling in his lap to get into a comfortable position as he opened his eyes to watch your moves.

“What’re you doing?” 

“Trying to relax you, love.”

Your fingers grazed his rough cheek, feeling the stubble underneath your fingertips. He watched you wordlessly, curious about your plan as the girl he adored so much sat on his lap, no sign of fear or intimidation showed on her beautiful face. That was what he loved about you so much. Everyone around him was scared of him or didn’t trust him which resulted in him feeling unwelcomed. 

However, with you, he felt loved, cared about. The feelings he thought were gone after being used as a weapon for over seventy years, not believing in finding happiness again.

It was quiet between you but there were no words needed. 

“Let me take care of you, Serge.”

As your fingers ran over his plump bottom lip, you smiled at him and closed the gap. Bucky didn’t waste any second in returning the kiss with even more desperation as he was craving the attention you were willingly giving him at that moment. 

His massive hands slid to your thighs, squeezing them as you put your hands on his neck, bringing him closer to you. He licked your lips, asking for entrance, which you happily obligated and parted your lips, allowing his tongue to slide in and explore your mouth. 

Bucky moved one of his hands to your hip, his metal one securing your bottom, holding you tightly as he slowly lifted both of you up. Swiftly, you wrapped your legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss as he carried both of you to the mattress used as a bed. 

With all the care in the world, he laid you down and hovered above you, hands on both sides of your head as his lips moved from your mouth to your neck, finding that sweet spot of yours within seconds. 

“Bucky.”

His name left your parted lips, your hands still around his shoulders as he worked on your shirt, the blouse being swiftly opened, revealing the beige bra underneath. The cold of his metal arm hit your exposed stomach as he rested his hand there, drawing circles around your tummy and under your breasts. 

Your fingers moved to his hair, carefully pulling and earning a quiet growl from the man above you as he moved his lips to your cleavage, not missing one spot of your delicate skin. He nibbled and sucked the skin of your upper breasts which weren’t hidden underneath the bra.

“Shirt off,” you commanded after a few seconds of enjoying Bucky’s touch. He obligated, breaking his lips from you and pulling away to take off his red shirt, exposing his beefy torso to you. 

 You couldn’t help but put your hand in the middle of his chest, your fingers slowly moving to the place his metal arm was connected to his body, the scars decorating the place. 

Bucky stayed still as you studied each little scar, careful not to harm him in any way. When he couldn’t help it no more, he grabbed your right wrist in his metal hand, keeping it down as he harshly kissed you, taking all the built up anger and self-pity out on you in the way you both liked. 

He didn’t waste any more time and got rid of your shirt and unhooked your bra, revealing your breasts to him fully, the cold Bucharest air making your nipples hard instantly. Bucky moved his lips to your right nipple while his flesh hand played with the other one, giving both of them enough attention to have you squirming and moaning underneath him.

Your hands stayed on his waist as his metal arm moved to the opening of your jeans and you helped him slide them down, leaving you only in your panties. Bucky took a moment to take you all in, admiring every curve of your body, every scar and stretch mark that made you perfect...perfect for him. 

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N,” he mumbled as he ran his flesh hand along your body, starting on your collarbone and resting in on your hip, his blue eyes boring into yours. You could feel the hotness creep onto your cheeks as you smiled at him, lifting yourself up so your lips were almost touching his.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mister Barnes,” you slowly kissed him, feeling his lips turning into a smile. His hand crept behind your neck as he pulled you closer, holding you there. 

It took him by surprise when you put your hands on his broad chest and pushed, gaining control over him as he let you straddle his lap. Your lips grazed over his jawline and neck, licking and biting anywhere you could reach as your hands worked on a zipper of his jeans, swiftly undoing it.

Bucky helped you pull his jeans down by lifting his hips a little. Both of you were now left only in your underwear, but not for long, as you hooked your fingers in the waistband and pulled it down, revealing his already hard on.

You licked your lips as you wrapped your hand around his shaft and didn’t waste any time, kissing the tip right afterwards. Your name escaped his parted lips as he laid there, completely giving himself to you, letting you see him in his most vulnerable state. 

A small moan left his lips the moment he felt your lips around him, taking him in slowly and delightfully. His right hand swiftly found its way into your hair, creating a quick ponytail to keep your hair out of the way and allow him to watch you as his left arm supported his weight up. 

He met your rhythm with small thrusts, earning a few moans from you as you pleasured him the best you could. After a while, he felt himself nearing his end and pulled you away, his cock sliding out of your mouth with a pop. 

Without any struggle, he turned you back onto your back and took off your panties in one quick motion, kissing the place between your breasts and going down before you stopped him, holding his chin in your hands as you pulled him up for a quick kiss. 

“Want you inside already,” you mumbled into the kiss impatiently. Your legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer and allowing his cock to brush against your clit, making you whimper in anticipation. 

He could feel how ready for him you were as he took himself in his hand, lining with your entrance and gently pushing inside. Both of you let out a moan of pleasure as Bucky filled you completely, the feeling of your walls around him almost got him to his peak immediately. 

You kissed him, telling him to move. Bucky slowly rocked his hips against yours before speeding up, the volume of your moans growing as well but neither you nor Bucky cared. The building was almost uninhabited so it was only the two of you. Maybe someone else might hear you but you didn’t give a damn right now. 

“God, you feel so good,” Bucky moaned as you squeezed him deliciously, your lips connected with his the whole time as he moved in and out of you. 

After a few more thrusts, Bucky’s metal arm snuck around your waist and after he pulled out, a small whimper leaving your lips, he quickly turned you around, hoisting you on your hands and knees as he entered you from behind.

“Oh, God,” you moaned as he started to become more relentless. His right hand was kept on your hip while his cold left one snuck around your body and to your chest, pushing you up and against his muscular chest.

You turned your head to the side, kissing him roughly as both of you moaned into each other's mouths, feeling his sweaty body rocking against yours. 

Without breaking the kiss, you put your hands against the wall in front of you to help you keep steady after his thrusts became more aggressive. However, you knew he was still holding back because he believed if he let loose, he could hurt you.

“Bucky,” his name escaped your lips, the sound of the moan like a melody to his ears. He could listen to your moans the whole day and still not have enough of it. 

The hand on your hip moved down, toying with your clit as he could feel himself nearing his end. Your head hung low as you arched your back, the new angle allowing Bucky to hit the deep spot inside you that made you squirm and almost scream in pleasure.

Within a few more thrusts, you let go and moaned his name repeatedly as your walls contracted against him, squeezing him, making him finish as well. 

He stilled inside you as he let go, filling you up with his cum and staying still, both of you panting as you rested against the wall, his chest against your back with both of his hands now on your hips, the coldness of his left arm sending shivers all over your body. 

After a few seconds, Bucky slowly pulled out, another whimper leaving your lips at how empty you felt, feeling his hot seed slowly dripping out of you as well. With a small smile, you turned around and kiss him again, ignoring the feeling between your legs.

“Thank you,” he mumbled into the kiss.

You pulled away with a confused look, not sure if he just really thanked you for sex. 

“You really helped me get my mind off,” he chuckled and kissed you again, his hands moving to your ass to squeeze it as he pulled you against him while your tongues danced with each other in yet another passionate kiss. 


End file.
